


Holosuite Avengers

by marmolita



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian has a new holosuite program that he wants everyone to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holosuite Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for justanopeningact, who requested DS9/Avengers fusion when I asked for ficlet requests.

"Tonight, 1900 hours. You are going to _love_ this new holosuite program," Julian says as he slides into a seat in the replimat.

"Are there spies in this one? Because I am _not_ going to be the bad guy again." Miles already looks grumpy, but Jadzia is smiling.

"What is it about?" Kira asks around a mouthful of salad. "Not more medieval battles I hope."

"No, no, and don't worry Miles, you get to be a hero this time. It's based off of a series of twentieth century Earth comic books called 'The Avengers.' A team of heroes defend the Earth from supervillains and alien invasions, and I've already recruited Garak to play the villain. I have some ideas about who should take what role . . . " Julian pauses to allow for the inevitable groans, then continues, ". . . but since you all _complained_ so much last time I'll just let you pick." He tosses a PADD onto the table and they all lean in for a look.

"You are _not_ casting me as a Russian spy again, Julian," Kira says. "Maybe I'll be Director Fury. I already give you all orders, and the Chief's not the only one who can pull off an eyepatch."

"Ooh, Chief, look!" Jadzia turns the PADD to face Miles and points. "One of them is an engineer, you can be Iron Man."

Miles scans over the summary, then says, "No way, this guy sounds like a real jerk. I'll be Captain America. He sounds like a noble and heroic sort of guy."

"I was thinking of asking Captain Sisko to be Captain America actually," Julian says. "Since he's American, and a Captain."

"I suppose," Miles mutters. "What does that make me then? The Hulk? Maybe I should be Iron Man after all."

"I may be able to talk Worf into this if you let him be Thor." Jadzia pulls the PADD back and scrolls through a few screens. "He'd love swinging a giant hammer around. I'll be the Hulk -- he's like a scientist mixed with a Klingon."

"I suppose that leaves me as Hawkeye," Julian says. "Now we just need to find a Black Widow."

Odo enters the replimat and hesitates as everyone turns to look up at him. "Something tells me I'm not going to like whatever you have planned."


End file.
